


When I First Saw You

by angel_in_me



Series: Shards of Memories [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Всё случилось так быстро, что Азра даже толком не успел осознать, что же произошло. Буквально в одно мгновение толпа пришла в дикое возбуждение, а уже в следующее девушку, изучавшую резные фигурки на прилавке, с силой оттолкнули зеваки, желавшие подобраться поближе к проезжавшей мимо графской чете. Если бы не его быстрая реакция, то бедняжка бы оказалась на земле.Азра наконец посмотрел на неё и замер, увидев самые красивые голубые глаза в своей жизни.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: Shards of Memories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574
Kudos: 1





	When I First Saw You

Везувия праздновала очередной день рождения графа Люцио грандиозным Маскарадом. Но в этот раз и без того пышное торжество было ещё грандиознее, ведь в город должна была прибыть супруга графа. И горожане, и без того разгоряченные бесконечными развлечениями, попросту сходили с ума от любопытства и желания посмотреть на новоиспечённую графиню.

Для Азры же это означало лишь одно — бойкую торговлю. Конечно, ему тоже было любопытно взглянуть на графиню (в основном, чтобы понять, кто в здравом уме согласился выйти замуж за Люцио), но всё равно он не разделял возбуждение толпы. Хотя и собирался на нём нажиться.

У его лавки постоянно крутились дети, заинтересованные резными фигурками зверей, и взрослые, которых куда больше привлекали маски и обереги. Потому, когда к прилавку подошла девушка в белом платье, он не обратил на неё особого внимания. В этот момент толпа праздновавших внезапно оживилась.

— Это она! Графиня Надия!

Всё случилось так быстро, что Азра даже толком не успел осознать, что же произошло. Буквально в одно мгновение толпа пришла в дикое возбуждение, а уже в следующее девушку, изучавшую резные фигурки на прилавке, с силой оттолкнули зеваки, желавшие подобраться поближе к проезжавшей мимо графской чете. Если бы не его быстрая реакция, то бедняжка бы оказалась на земле.

Азра наконец посмотрел на неё и замер, увидев самые красивые голубые глаза в своей жизни.

Девушка смотрела на него с толикой страха, смущения и изумления. На её щеках проступил румянец, и она поспешила высбоводиться из его рук. Азра сделал шаг назад, всё ещё не в силах отвести от неё взгляд.

— О боги, мне так жаль! — воскликнула она, нервно заправив за ухо прядку волос, что выбилась из сложной плетённой причёски. — Толпа совсем сошла с ума из-за приезда графини, и…

— Ничего страшного, — Азра слегка улыбнулся. Ему бы разозлиться из-за того, что она чуть не разнесла его лавку, но он не мог. Не в тот момент, когда сердце стучало где-то в горле.

Она замерла, словно бы в удивлении от столь лёгкой реакции на произошедшее, а затем чуть смущённо улыбнулась в ответ. Она опустила взгляд и вдруг заметила, что уронила одну из фигурок. Девушка нагнулась и подняла резную фигурку ласточки, с любопытством рассматривая её.

— Какая прелесть. Это вы сделали? — спросила она. Азра лишь кивнул в ответ, поскольку все слова в голове внезапно куда-то делись. — Сколько вы за неё хотите? По крайней мере я вам заплачу за все неудобства, — она тихо засмеялась и потянулась к небольшой сумочке, висевшей на поясе.

— Один сольдо, — сказал Азра, чувствуя себя как последний дурак. Сейчас она расплатится и уйдёт, и он её больше не увидит. Ему нужно было её задержать…

— Держите, — девушка вложила в его руку серебряную монетку и снова посмотрела на него своими лучистыми голубыми глазами, в очередной раз вгоняя Азру в полный ступор. — И счастливого Маскарада!

С этими словами девушка упорхнула, словно ласточка, которую она держала в руках. А Азра лишь мог мысленно дать себе оплеуху.

Он даже не узнал её имени.

Эта случайная встреча ещё долго не выходила у него из головы. Каждый раз, оказываясь в городе, он невольно высматривал девушку с лучистыми глазами. Но она словно мираж, привиделась ему лишь однажды и исчезла. Может, она была одной из гостей города, что приехала посмотреть на Маскарад? В таком случае, её уже давно не было в Везувии. И чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее себя в этом убеждал Азра. Но девушка-виденье никак не шла из головы.

И каково же было его изумление, когда почти полгода спустя, он зашёл в знакомый магический магазин, чтобы обменять ингредиенты, собранные в последнем путешествии, и вместо хозяйки магазина увидел за прилавком её.

— Добро пожаловать! — поприветствовала она, обернувшись к нему, и замерла в изумлении. — Ты! Тот продавец из лавки на Маскараде!

— Ты меня запомнила? — невольно вырвалось у Азры, который никак не мог поверить в то, что ему так внезапно повезло.

— Конечно. Мне до сих пор ужасно неловко за то, как я влетела в твою лавку, — она нервно засмеялась и запустила руку в волосы.

— Это же была не твоя вина, — добродушно рассмеялся Азра. — К тому же ты ничего не сломала и не разбила тогда. Зато произвела неизгладимое впечатление.

— Кхм, да уж, — повисла неловкая пауза, которую прервала девушка, протянув ему руку. — Меня зовут Маэва.

— Азра, — он пожал её руку и почувствовал пульсацию её магии, походившую на тепло солнечных лучей в весенний день.

— Азра? Необычное имя, — она улыбнулась чуть шире и более раскованно. — Так чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Я вообще-то пришёл к Мишель, — он окинул магазин взглядом. — Я принёс ей кое-какие ингредиенты, о которых она меня спрашивала. Но её, похоже, нет?

— Тётя на пару дней уехала из Везувии в один из городков к югу отсюда, — пояснила Маэва. — Так что я пока присматриваю за магазином. Но она упоминала, что ей могут принести редкие ингредиенты, пока её нет. И даже оставила оплату. Погоди минутку.

Девушка скрылась в соседнем помещении, а Азра достал из сумки собранные им во время путешествия травы и прочие материалы.

— Значит, Мишель — твоя тётя? — поинтересовался он.

— Да, я с недавних пор её помощница и ученица. Родители увидели мой интерес к магии и решили, что так будет лучше… Ага, нашла! — она вернулась к Азре, держа в руках небольшую коробочку. — Тут ведь достаточно, верно?

Он заглянул внутрь и увидел необходимые реагенты, которых ему так не хватало. Азра кивнул.

— Да, всё как мы и договаривались, — он поднял взгляд на Маэву, которая и живым интересом рассматривала растения на прилавке.

— О, это же бакопа монье, — удивилась она, поворачивая в руках небольшой стебелёк с овальными листочками. — Я раньше видела её только на рисунках. Она же растёт...

— В Пракре, — улыбнулся Азра. Маэва уставилась на него с нескрываемым удивлением.

— Ты был в Пракре?

— Уже не в первый раз.

— Здорово! — она мечтательно вздохнула. — Хотела бы и я попутешествовать…

— Уверен, что случай ещё выдастся, — Маэва улыбнулась в ответ на его слова, и Азра уже хотел сказать что-то ещё, но тут зазвонил колокольчик над дверью, давая понять, что в магазин пришёл новый покупатель. — Я тогда пойду.

— Конечно, — ему показалось, или она была разочарована? Маэва снова тепло ему улыбнулась. — Ещё увидимся.

— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул Азра.

Он вышел на улицу с тёплым чувством в груди и уверенностью в том, что они ещё встретятся. И довольно скоро.


End file.
